Forbidden Lovers
by Miss-Cody-James
Summary: This is a DracoHermione and HarryLuna fanfiction written by my cheese friend and I.Set in the trio's 7th year. Draco returned to Hogwarts and is made Head Boy while Hermione is Head Girl. What will happen when love turned to hate? Meanwhile Harry has foun
1. Sparks

Hermione sat quietly on a sofa in the Heads common room. Christmas had just ended, but it was just as cold as ever. The warm fire felt good with a good book to read. She was re-reading one of her favorites. She sighed and turned the page, her brown eyes scanning the page. She was nearing the end, and was aware that the ending would be the worst part of the book. That's when she decided not to read the rest. She set the book down on a table nearby and just relaxed.

Down in the Great Hall, Harry was eating a late dinner. He had just come in from Quidditch practice, but it was too cold to go through with it. Ron had gone back to the dormitory for a nap. They had been working on homework all that Saturday before they went to practices so he was also reasonably tired.

A slender Ravenclaw girl walked out onto the Hogwarts ground and let the frosty air nip her nose and the crisp snow crunch under her boots. By just looking at her, one could assume she was "different" then most. Her wand was tucked behind her ear, for what she called "safe keeping" and her dull gray-blue eyes seemed to be permanently surprised by her surroundings. Light colored eyebrows were hidden under the dirty blonde bangs of this girl, her hair laid straight down to her hips.

Her Ravenclaw robes touching the floor, hanging loosely off her slender body. A butter beer bottle cap necklace hung around her neck and radish earrings dangled from her ears. Her eyes wondered aimlessly, but this was just making her look like she was lost or dreaming. Who was this girl? None other then Miss Luna Lovegood. Her classmates sometimes referred her to as "Looney", but it didn't faze her. Luna landed down in the snow and started to make a snow angel. She was only fifteen but so wise beyond her years, which the most amazing beliefs and feelings.

Feelings, something she had developed for a certain someone over the long summer and fall months at school. How could she have fallen into the conspiracy? She couldn't like a guy; it was just too normal for her. Who was the guy? Well she'd never tell, he probably didn't even feel the same way, not that she could blame him. Besides he had more important things on his mind, things that took priority over girls. Letting a small sigh escape from her slightly chapped lips, Luna looked at the sky and closed her eyes, allowing small snowflakes to fall on her creamy skin. Feeling a slight rumble in her stomach, Luna opened her eyes and looked towards the grand building of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Rolling over on her side, Luna got to her feet and admired her snow angel. She admired her snow angel and then skipped, oh yes I mean skipped, off to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

The tapping of the heels could be heard down the empty corridor as Mister Draco Malfoy made his usual patrol. Yes Mr. Malfoy had become Head Boy. Shocked? Well you shouldn't be, but boy was he when he found out who he to be sharing his quarters with. That mud blood Granger. He snared just thinking about it. Over the summer, Draco had become more dashing and his features even more fine. He was no long lanky but he had a nice physique to his body. He finished his rounds, heading towards his and Grangers quarters and sighed. Running his fingers threw this light blonde hair, pushing his bangs out of his eyes he opened the door and stepped inside. Things were a bit awkward between him and Hermione. Why? Because she was just so damn annoying and smart, but he found it oddly attractive.

Harry was already sitting at the Great Hall, reading the Daily Prophet. As usual, they were wrong at just about everything. Shoveling a spoonful of food in his mouth, he scanned through the pages, skipping everything boring. Although his eyes were on the paper, his mind was elsewhere. He was devising a plan to try and find the last of the horcurxes. Dumbledor's death had the same effect on him as Sirius's. It was going to be hard without the old wizard, but he would manage... He hoped. Professor Mcgonagall had taken over the position as headmistress and things hadn't changed too much. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had made Head Boy after what had happened last year. Despite the fact that everyone said he was innocent, Harry believed that he wasn't. Snape had also come back saying that he had been under the Imperious Curse. Harry didn't believe him at all. He glared at the paper and took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Hermione looked up from her homework. She just needed on more inch for her Potions essay and she'd be finished. Her look as a mere glance at him and she didn't even say a hello. He would probably just throw an insult at her. Although she really thought that he had gotten even more handsome. If he would just adjust that attitude, she'd actually fully like him. Quickly completing her essay, she threw the parchment into her book bag along with her quill.

Luna took the chair next to him and looked at him. "Yeah, he is worst then Jumplets" she stated like just everyone knows what that is. That was just the oddness that was her. So what she had different beliefs? "You seemed stressed, want to go have outside" she asked. She loved being outside in the snow, even it was extremely cold.

Draco trusted his tongue into her mouth, He had totally lost it, it was as if in some other universe. What was he doing? Whatever it was, he liked it. He ran his hands down her back and pressed his body against her, while holding her back. He was rather surprised that she kissed him back. How amazing. She had melted, like most girls. He pulled away and looked at her, then walked into his room like nothing happened.

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He stood up and headed to the entrance. Students weren't supposed to be out when it was snowing, but when has he ever followed the rules? The front was surprisingly not guarded by Filch or his cat. It was actually deserted. He pulled open the doors and grinned. "Ladies first."

Hermione ran her hand through his hair and let his tongue enter. It felt so good... But as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She watched him retreat to his room, and followed. She had to know why he had kissed her. It wasn't like she was complaining. It was the best kiss she'd ever gotten. But to be kissed by someone that hated her and she hated back? That was just... wrong. She knocked loudly on the door.

Luna was glad he was willing to go outside and also surprised by the lack of a guard. She walked outside and picked up a clump of snow. She formed it into a snowball and threw it at Harry. She giggled, she was starting a snowball fight and she knew it. Ha! He was going down; actually she was because she had just tripped trying to hide from him. She laughed and rolled over on her back, letting the snow fall on her.

"Why had that happened" he didn't even know. Soon enough he heard a knock on his door. Not thinking, he automatically responded, "it's open" At this current moment, he was laying on his bed, counting the bubbles on the popcorn ceiling.

Laughing, he pelted a couple of snowballs back at her, and walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?" He reached out a hand to help her up. "That's what you get for throwing snow at me." He grinned at her and pulled her up. "Man it looks really cool out here with snow all over the place." He looked around. Every winter it looked just a bit different, and he always enjoyed it.

Hermione turned the knob and found that it was indeed unlocked. She walked inside, closing the door behind her as she did. "Hey." She approached his bed cautiously, unsure of what to say. He could be shouting insults at her any moment now, and she wouldn't enjoy it a bit.

Having only got hit a by a few snowballs, Luna was ok. When Harry helped her up, she got up but then pulled him down next to he. "No this is what you get for throwing them at me" she giggled and then started making a snow angel again. "I love winter" she commented, looking at nothing in particular. It was so pretty and white outside, and fresh snow was always pretty because it wasn't all muddy.

Draco looked up at Hermione and sighed, then laid his head back against the pillow. "Hi..." he said not looking at her again. He wasn't sure how this was going to work. It was going to be awkward. Did he have feelings for the mudblood? Oh no. That would be awful, yet wonderful because they are alone... Oh no! 'What am I thinking?" he asked himself in his head. 'Now I am arguing with myself. Grawr'

He chuckled and made a snow angel beside her. Snow had always been fun to him. He sighed and looked at Luna. "Are you cold?" He asked, a little hopefully. The snow was lighter now and it there was only a light breeze. He clenched his hand around a bunch of snow.

Hermione slowly perched herself on the very edge of his bed and looked around his room. She'd never been inside his room, before although she had caught a few glimpses of it. She turned and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked quietly, not sure if he even heard her question at all. She took a sudden interest in his bedsheets.

Luna looked to him, the truth was she was slightly chill and her body was shivering and teeth chattering. "Just a little" she smiled. It was a lie, she was a lot cold but loved the outdoors. She rolled on her side to look at Harry and shook the snow out of her long blonde hair.

Draco sighed and decided it was best if that whole thing never happened. He decided to play dumb and use his natural hair color, "do what Granger" he mumbled. He thought it was best for the both of them. Besides, she only kissed him back because who wouldn't want to?

Harry moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Feel better?" He smiled and stared up at the sky. It was cloudy and grey, but he could see a little ray of light that had escaped through the thick clouds.

Frowning she tucked a strand of her behind her ear and sighed. Maybe he hadn't felt what she felt. Maybe it was just to make her like him so he could just toy around with her or something. "Nevermind." She stood up and left quietly. It was stupid of her to go into his room... She looked around, her eyes resting on the part of the wall that she had leaned against.

Luna cuddled up to him. This was better then a dream. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, a lot" she told him. He was so warm, lucky! Then again, she was lucky too. She had only thought about this ever happening but never thought it would. She wondered about if the Hogsmaede trip tomorrow would be cancled if it was snowing. She hoped it would rain, she liked rain.

Draco let a feeling of relief come over him. It was soon replaced by disappointment. She hadn't felt for him, it was ok. The heat in the moment, it was like his deepest fanatsy. The fighting and then the kissing and more. It was all just a fanatsy, that's all it could be. He rolled on his side and played with a feather that had come out of his pillow. He decided to go take a hot shower. He stood up and wrapped a towl around his waist and walked into the bathroom. The heat of the water felt so good. Like it would wash away everything, but the memories were still there.

He smiled at her reaction and sighed. He felt so comfortable lying in the snow with Luna. She had grown prettier over the past few years and she was a lot of fun, too. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling like he could just fall asleep. Of course he didn't though. That would probably make her annoyed. He reached up and played with a strand of her hair.

Hermione heard the shower on and suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom. "Malfoy, open up!" She pounded on the door, jumping up and down... Not that it would help much to jump. It just made her have to go even more. She banged on the door so hard that her hand grew sore. She didn't even think about the fact that he would probably be at least half-naked if he even opened the door for her.

Luna shuddered when Harry started to play with her hair. It sent chills down her spine. She cuddled closer to him and smiled, looking up at him. He was so handsome. She wrapped her arms around him, but so that she was practically wrapped in his jacket, which was rather warm too. She wanted time to just freeze, Harry was so sweet, a little on the tight and depressive side but still a really awesome person.

Draco turned the water off, shampoo in his hair still and grumbled. He fumbled to wrap a towel around his body. He was soaking wet and water was going every where. He unlocked the door and looked at Hermione. "Honestly Granger, you pick the wrong time" he moved out of the door frame, letting her in and going back into the shower, which was the kind you can only see shapes not see thru. He put the towel over the side and turned the water back on.


	2. Let's do Breakfast

Entering the Great Hall, Miss Lovegood's eyes scanned around and saw that many of the students had already eaten the wonderful breakfast prepared by the house elves. Luna started to think about the house elves and Hermione. She had started S.P.E.W yet she still ate in the Great Hall, eating the food that they prepared, kind of hypocritical. Luna spotted Harry, Luna, herself, had also helped young Mr. Harry Potter and his friends, in dark times, such as helping fight in the ministry in her fourth year. She walked over to him and sat down. She didn't think anyone would mind that she wasn't sitting at the Ravenclaw table because it was practically empty anyway. "Hello Harry" she smiled and put some orange juice in her cup.

Draco mumbled as he sat down on a chair in the living room and put his feet up on the coffee table. He let a sigh of relaxation escape his lips and glanced quickly at Hermione. If only she wasn't friends with that Potter and wasn't such a mudblood. She was rude too, not even a hello was spoken. Speaking of Potter, he was such a pain. Just because of the events last year and he had tried to protest to Mcgonagall about his becoming head boy. Not that she was the smartest witch, but he always wasn't allowed at Hogwarts. It was lucky for him that Snape and his father's connections helped out.

"Hey Luna." Harry lookup at his friend and grinned. She was odd, but was very sweet and helpful. He folded the prophet and set it on the table. "How's it going?" He put a bunch of eggs on his plate. The food at Hogwarts was excellent and he always looked forward to it as well as his friends' company after a long summer at the Dursleys'. It was surprising that he could actually live on the morsels of food and the sweets his friends gave him.

Hermione stole a glance from him and frowned. "Get your feet off the table. People use that to put stuff on! Who knows how stinky your feet are?" She rolled her eyes and sighed. Like everyone else, she believed that Draco shouldn't have been chosen as Head Boy. But unlike everyone else, she didn't care whether or not he stayed at Hogwarts. It would've been better if he hadn't, but she'd just have to deal with that for the rest of the year. She was grateful that this was their last year so she wouldn't have to put up with his huge ego. It would be hard to leave the school, though. After all it had done for her and everyone else.

Luna smiled back to Harry and piled some eggs, toast and bacon on her plate. She was short and thin waisted but it didn't mean she didn't eat. She loved food, especially from Hogwarts, truth be told, her father wasn't the best cook. "I'm fine and yourself," she said while pouring maple syrup over her eggs and bacon, then spreading some butter on her toast, which she bit into. Hot coco! Luna had just noticed it and since she was rather cold from being outside, she took some and drank it, "yum" she said as it warmed her throat and hands.

Draco didn't move, not even a flinch. "Make me, mudblood," he said while leaning back in the comfortable sofa chair. "At least my feet are cleaner then your blood" he commented. Draco was still his old witty and asshole self. He couldn't be nice to her, it was just not right. He dreaded having to share a room with her. She was always trying to boss him around and tell him he couldn't put his feet up. Piff.

Harry chuckled lightly as he watched her eat. "I'm great, thanks. So you like the food here, too? Those house elves really outdo themselves. But they really seem to like it." He finished up his food and picked up the Daily Prophet to read while he waited for her to finish eating. "It says something about people being attacked my Death Eaters or something..." He mumbled, not really to her or anyone in particular.

Glaring at him, the Head Girl stood up and marched over to him. She kicked his legs off of the table and leaned close to his face. "Shut up and stop being such a jerk." She said through gritted teeth. Then she straightened as if nothing had happened. "See Malfoy, your problem is that you need to be nice to other people... Not just yourself." She eyed him like he was some kind of a criminal.

Luna nodded. "Yes, I rather do enjoy the food here and the elves like cooking. I wish they would come to my house but daddy wouldn't have it. He is an awful cook, but he cleans rather well" she said and finished up for breakfast. She watched him read for a moment before he said something about Death Eaters attacking. "That's awful" she commented, fully knowing it wasn't really towards her or anything.


	3. The library

The Head Boy cringed, grabbing his leg he groaned. "Ouch that hurt Granger," he complained. He almost kissed her when she yelled at him, she was so close to his face, he could feel her warm breath on his skin. Somehow he would rather it be that then her being nice to him. "I am nice to other people, just not annoying bitches like you," he snapped back into reality. He sneered his famous sneer at her and put his feet back on the table.

Harry nodded slowly as he read more. "It said that Voldemort's starting to kill people again... I've really got to find those horcruxes..." He glanced at Luna. "You're finished, right?" He drained the rest of his pumpkin juice and folded the newspaper back up again. It may not have many actual facts, but some of it was definitely true.

"Good. I hope it hurt." She kicked him again, this time in the shins. "I hope you learned your lesson, ferret." She somehow felt awkward when she had knelt so close to him, but she decided that it was probably nothing. "And if you haven't, I could always hex you. No one's watching us here." She remarked. The last comment made her think of what they could do here... "Ohmygoshew!" She thought aloud, saying it as if it were all one word.

"Yeah, I'm done" Luna said. "Horcruxes? What are those?" she asked puzzled. Yes, Luna was a bit slow, especially when she was out of the circle of event. She hardly ever read the Prophet, only The Quibbler, she as actually surprised Harry was reading it after what they said about him three years ago.

In between moaning of pain, Draco looked to Hermione, "what the bloody hell was that about" he said now holding his head. Her voice gave him such a headache. He stood up to go to his room and as he pasted her, he stopped and walked back in front of her. Their faces were close again, he whispered in a harsh tone, "oh and mudblood, you would never dare hex me, I know you too well."

"Come on, let's go to the library." He suggested. "Horcruxes are objects and such that hold part of someone's soul. You have to kill someone to put your soul in something, and that's how Voldemort has survived so long." He explained, not sure if she would understand. It was a little confusing, after all.

Hermione glared back at him. She inhaled his smell. It smelled nice, unlike most guys who were usually sweaty. "No, but I can always do this." She kneed him in the balls and smiled smugly. "You know... I like you better when you're in pain. In fact, maybe I should do this more often." She pretended to think about it.

"Erm... sure, the library" she said following him. Luna tried to follow his story, but it was hard. "Sounds painful" was all she could get from it. She shuddered at his name, "why do you say that?" she asked, "why do you say his name."

Draco whimpered, "damn you" he cussed under his breath and grabbed himself. His eyes were water because that hurt real badly. He inhaled a deep breath and returned to proper posture. "How dare you," he said pushing her into the wall. "Your lucky your a girl because the only thing I can do to you it this" he held her head gentle and kissed him. He didn't know what came over him, but he did. Damm opposites always attracting.

He sat down at an empty armchair and motioned to the one next to him. "I'm not afraid to say his name," He answered coldly. "He deserves to be dead... Especially after killing all those innocent people..." He thought about his parents and how they had protected him. He wouldn't be alive if they hadn't stood in Voldemort's way.

"Oh, don't be such a wimp." Hermione felt a little sorry for what she did, but he deserved it. She had opened her mouth to ask why she was lucky when she felt her lips meet hers. Her eyes widened and it took her a few seconds to process what he was doing through her brain. She practically melted and kissed him back. She didn't even think about what she was doing. Just that she loved it.


	4. Fun in the Snow

Luna took the chair next to him and looked at him. "Yeah, he is worst then Jumplets" she stated like just everyone knows what that is. That was just the oddness that was her. So what she had different beliefs? "You seemed stressed, want to go have outside" she asked. She loved being outside in the snow, even it was extremely cold.

Draco trusted his tongue into her mouth, He had totally lost it, it was as if in some other universe. What was he doing? Whatever it was, he liked it. He ran his hands down her back and pressed his body against her, while holding her back. He was rather surprised that she kissed him back. How amazing. She had melted, like most girls. He pulled away and looked at her, then walked into his room like nothing happened.

Harry shrugged, "Sure." He stood up and headed to the entrance. Students weren't supposed to be out when it was snowing, but when has he ever followed the rules? The front was surprisingly not guarded by Filch or his cat. It was actually deserted. He pulled open the doors and grinned. "Ladies first."

Hermione ran her hand through his hair and let his tongue enter. It felt so good... But as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. She watched him retreat to his room, and followed. She had to know why he had kissed her. It wasn't like she was complaining. It was the best kiss she'd ever gotten. But to be kissed by someone that hated her and she hated back? That was just... wrong. She knocked loudly on the door.

Luna was glad he was willing to go outside and also surprised by the lack of a guard. She walked outside and picked up a clump of snow. She formed it into a snowball and threw it at Harry. She giggled, she was starting a snowball fight and she knew it. Ha! He was going down; actually she was because she had just tripped trying to hide from him. She laughed and rolled over on her back, letting the snow fall on her.

"Why had that happened" he didn't even know. Soon enough he heard a knock on his door. Not thinking, he automatically responded, "it's open" At this current moment, he was laying on his bed, counting the bubbles on the popcorn ceiling.

Laughing, he pelted a couple of snowballs back at her, and walked over to her. "Hey, you okay?" He reached out a hand to help her up. "That's what you get for throwing snow at me." He grinned at her and pulled her up. "Man it looks really cool out here with snow all over the place." He looked around. Every winter it looked just a bit different, and he always enjoyed it.

Hermione turned the knob and found that it was indeed unlocked. She walked inside, closing the door behind her as she did. "Hey." She approached his bed cautiously, unsure of what to say. He could be shouting insults at her any moment now, and she wouldn't enjoy it a bit.

Having only got hit a by a few snowballs, Luna was ok. When Harry helped her up, she got up but then pulled him down next to he. "No this is what you get for throwing them at me" she giggled and then started making a snow angel again. "I love winter" she commented, looking at nothing in particular. It was so pretty and white outside, and fresh snow was always pretty because it wasn't all muddy.

Draco looked up at Hermione and sighed, then laid his head back against the pillow. "Hi..." he said not looking at her again. He wasn't sure how this was going to work. It was going to be awkward. Did he have feelings for the mudblood? Oh no. That would be awful, yet wonderful because they are alone... Oh no! 'What am I thinking?" he asked himself in his head. 'Now I am arguing with myself. Grawr'

He chuckled and made a snow angel beside her. Snow had always been fun to him. He sighed and looked at Luna. "Are you cold?" He asked, a little hopefully. The snow was lighter now and it there was only a light breeze. He clenched his hand around a bunch of snow.

Hermione slowly perched herself on the very edge of his bed and looked around his room. She'd never been inside his room, before although she had caught a few glimpses of it. She turned and looked at him. "Why did you do that?" She asked quietly, not sure if he even heard her question at all. She took a sudden interest in his bedsheets.

Luna looked to him, the truth was she was slightly chill and her body was shivering and teeth chattering. "Just a little" she smiled. It was a lie, she was a lot cold but loved the outdoors. She rolled on her side to look at Harry and shook the snow out of her long blonde hair.

Draco sighed and decided it was best if that whole thing never happened. He decided to play dumb and use his natural hair color, "do what Granger" he mumbled. He thought it was best for the both of them. Besides, she only kissed him back because who wouldn't want to?

Harry moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Feel better?" He smiled and stared up at the sky. It was cloudy and grey, but he could see a little ray of light that had escaped through the thick clouds.

Frowning she tucked a strand of her behind her ear and sighed. Maybe he hadn't felt what she felt. Maybe it was just to make her like him so he could just toy around with her or something. "Nevermind." She stood up and left quietly. It was stupid of her to go into his room... She looked around, her eyes resting on the part of the wall that she had leaned against.

Luna cuddled up to him. This was better then a dream. She smiled and nodded, "yeah, a lot" she told him. He was so warm, lucky! Then again, she was lucky too. She had only thought about this ever happening but never thought it would. She wondered about if the Hogsmaede trip tomorrow would be cancled if it was snowing. She hoped it would rain, she liked rain.

Draco let a feeling of relief come over him. It was soon replaced by disappointment. She hadn't felt for him, it was ok. The heat in the moment, it was like his deepest fanatsy. The fighting and then the kissing and more. It was all just a fanatsy, that's all it could be. He rolled on his side and played with a feather that had come out of his pillow. He decided to go take a hot shower. He stood up and wrapped a towl around his waist and walked into the bathroom. The heat of the water felt so good. Like it would wash away everything, but the memories were still there.

He smiled at her reaction and sighed. He felt so comfortable lying in the snow with Luna. She had grown prettier over the past few years and she was a lot of fun, too. He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling like he could just fall asleep. Of course he didn't though. That would probably make her annoyed. He reached up and played with a strand of her hair.

Hermione heard the shower on and suddenly had an urge to go to the bathroom. "Malfoy, open up!" She pounded on the door, jumping up and down... Not that it would help much to jump. It just made her have to go even more. She banged on the door so hard that her hand grew sore. She didn't even think about the fact that he would probably be at least half-naked if he even opened the door for her.

Luna shuddered when Harry started to play with her hair. It sent chills down her spine. She cuddled closer to him and smiled, looking up at him. He was so handsome. She wrapped her arms around him, but so that she was practically wrapped in his jacket, which was rather warm too. She wanted time to just freeze, Harry was so sweet, a little on the tight and depressive side but still a really awesome person.

Draco turned the water off, shampoo in his hair still and grumbled. He fumbled to wrap a towel around his body. He was soaking wet and water was going every where. He unlocked the door and looked at Hermione. "Honestly Granger, you pick the wrong time" he moved out of the door frame, letting her in and going back into the shower, which was the kind you can only see shapes not see thru. He put the towel over the side and turned the water back on.


	5. Room of Requirements and Towels

"Do you want to go inside now?" Out here, he could use the cold as an excuse to hold her in his arms, but inside was warmer. They could get sick by staying out here longer than needed. It was actually starting to get chillier too. He pulled her closer to him. He was considerably warmer with her here.

Hermione frowned at him and went inside the room where the toilet was. She was thankful that there was even a door there. After doing her business, she came back out and washed her hands. She could feel the steam wrapped around her body and she suddenly felt way too warm. "Thanks Malfoy." She walked toward the door but before she could get to it, she slipped on the wet floor and landed had on her back and bottom.

Pondering for a moment, Luna didn't respond. If they went inside Harry couldn't hold her because she was cold. Maybe he would hold her anyway. "Well I am still sort of cold," she said softly. It was warm with Harry, but she couldn't get sick, she had tests to take. "Where would we go inside" she asked. She was in Ravenclaw after all and Harry was a Gryffendor. Usually students went to their common rooms so sit by the fire, but they couldn't do that together.

Draco shrieked. "Dammit Granger, your welcome but you could have waited until I was out of the bloody shower to flush." The water was even hotter because she flushed and he cussed under his breath. When he heard her all he commented, "are you ok" he turned the shower off again and reached for his towel. Wrapping it around his lower body, he opened the shower door and stepped out, offering his hand to help her up.

Harry shrugged. "The library or something?" He got up and helped her up, too. "The room of requirements is another option, too. Unless someone's already there." He started toward the castle, his arm still around her waist. "Which one would you prefer?" He again opened the door for her, first making sure that no one was around.

"Well I'm sorry if the plumbing around here is terrible. At least at my house we can flush toilets without people complaining in the shower." She slowly got up, cursing to herself. "Um, thanks." She stared at his chest for a moment before realizing she was doing it. She tore her eyes away a little reluctantly, and carefully made her way back to the door. "Uh. Thanks again I guess."

Luna smiled at the fact that Harry still had his arm around her waist. She didn't like the library or rather librarian didn't like her. "How about the room of requirements" she suggested. She found that place fascinating. "I doubt anyone would be in there" she finished and hugged both her arms around his waist after walking in before him.

Draco followed her to the door and leaned against it. "Well isn't that lucky for you, about your pluming" he chuckled at the fact that she was staring at his chest. He did in fact notice. "You like what you see Granger" he asked leaning closer to her face. No! He couldn't kiss her again. He held back but couldn't move.

Harry nodded and they headed up to the seventh floor. It took them a little longer than usual because the stairs were changing a lot. They had to wait five minutes for the right staircase to connect to theirs. They walked past the wall three times, him thinking to himself that he wanted a room that would be comfortable for both him and Luna.

Hermione backed against the door, as he got closer. She couldn't let him kiss her. She couldn't let him... It would just make things more complicated for her. But for some reason, a little voice in the back of her head kept urging her to kiss him. It started out faint at first, but gradually grew louder until she leaned forward and started kissing him. She didn't know why she did it... Maybe to make the little voice shut up.

Luna felt very anger at the stairs that they took so long, as if they have a mind of their own. She followed Harry to the seventh floor and watched his walk back and forth three times. She knew he was thinking of a room. Leaning against the wall opposite of where the ROR would appear, she sighed and wondered what he would think of for them.

As Draco was about to make another smart-ass comment, Granger did something he only thought she might do. She kissed him. Long behold, he kissed her back. 'What the devil' he thought but let her have her way. The voice never lies and Draco's voice inside his head said he wanted this. He put one hand to support himself against the wall and the other to hold the towel up because it had been slowly sliding down his waist and had almost slipped back his hipbones.

Soon, the door appeared and Harry grinned. He opened it and waited for her to go inside. It was a dimly lit room, very romantic. A crackling fire sat at the wall opposite of the door. There was a sofa in front of the fire, and other furniture that he couldn't make out because of the lack of light.

Hermione pulled away before they could get into it. "I'm sorry. I-I doesn't know what I was thinking." She blushed and avoided his eyes. "Um, I'll just go now." She quickly slipped out of the door before he could say anything to her. When she was in the common room again, she sighed and leaned against the wall. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she was sure that if anyone was inside the room, they would have heard it.

Luna stepped inside and her large eyes scanned the place. It was very lovely, she hugged Harry and smiled. "I like it" she stated, "its really roma--pretty" corrected herself. She plopped herself down on the sofa and stared at the fire cracking. It was so elegant. "Harry sit down," she said lightly tapping the cushion on the sofa next to her. She pulled her legs up in front of her and leaned against the armrest.

Draco stayed leaning against the doorframe for a few moments before he had to adjust his towel. He closed the door and gapped. "Wha-how-wo" he couldn't complete thoughts or process what had just happened. 'Wow' he thought to himself. He took his towel off and finished his shower, a nice warm shower with thoughts of Hermione. It was complicated, what would happen? 'No! Nothing could happen' Draco thought to himself, 'even if it did, no one could know.' Oh the tangled web wove by young lovers is behold.

Doing as he was told, he sat down next to her. The fire was warm and welcoming. "I like it too." He smiled at her correction and added, "It's very romantic." He leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he was willing to take his chances.

With another deep sigh, she slid down to the floor. At moments like this, she had a strong urge to cry. But right now, she wouldn't let herself. She hugged herself so that she could rest her chin on her knees and closed her eyes. She imagined Draco wrapped his arms around her and kissing her... 'Oh, Merlin.' She forced herself to stop thinking about him and opened her eyes. She stared blankly into space, trying to make herself think of something other than the person in the bathroom.


	6. Lust in Lovers

It was a shock to her when she felt the warmth of his lips against her own. Being surprised by his actions she didn't know what to do. 'My first kiss' she thought to herself before kissing him back. The whole time she worried about if she was doing it right but finally she just fell into the moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back the best she could imagine. Sure all little girls practice on their pillow but this is 'The Harry Potter' we are talking about. Of course you're going to be nervous even if it isn't your first kiss.

When he had finally finished his shower, Draco pulled a towel around his waist, again, and one around his neck, letting it hang down on either side. He slowly walked out of the bathroom and across the hall, trying to keep his eyes focused on the room and not look into the living room. He tried with all his might but had to glance. He spotted Hermione pressed up against the wall in a ball. "All right Hermione?" he asked. Oh my gosh, He had called her by her first name. Standing in shock for a moment, he let it slide and waited for her response.

He dragged his tongue lightly against her bottom lip, seeing if she would let it in her mouth. He was obviously just as nervous as she was. This wasn't his first kiss, but that didn't help. Seeing as he had done nothing but battle against the all-powerful wizard Voldemort and pass through school, he had almost no experience. But he did at least know what to do from kissing Cho and Ginny.

Hermione looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She stood up and straightened out her clothes. "I... Just needed to think. That's all." She gave him a weak smile. "Um, listen... Sorry about what happened. I'm sure we both didn't mean to do what we did and we can just forget about it..."

Quivering as his tongue touched her lips, she immediately obeyed. Opening her mouth for his tongue to slip in, she to did the same. She figured that if she just copied him and used what she saw in muggle movies, everything would be fine.

"Is that what you want?" he questioned her. "You want to forget?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Was she really just going to think that poof, it would all disappear? Even witches and wizards aren't /that/ powerful, well maybe some are, but not students.

Harry slipped his tongue inside her mouth and played around for a bit before breaking the kiss. He smiled at her and put his arm around her shoulder. That kiss probably meant that she liked him back. After all, she hadn't pulled away or anything.

"I wouldn't want to forget if we weren't supposed to hate each other. Think about it... You're on the verge of becoming a Death Eater and I'm willing to become an auror. You hate Harry and Ron, and they're my friends. Maybe I should just use a memory charm or something..." She murmured.

Luna was left to linger in shock for a moment after the kiss ended. She smiled back at him and snuggled up next to him. She hoped the kiss meant that he liked her but she wondered what would come of it. Ginny was her best friend and was her first friend. How could she do this to her? Oh well, at the moment it only mattered that Harry and her were here.

"We-we do not have to let people know we don't hate each other. I mean no one has the password to the Head chambers and we could not hate each other in privacy" he murmured softly. He didn't know if he was making sense. He was just saying what was coming to his mind at that moment. "People wouldn't know because -- I know you enjoyed it" he smirked.

Harry closed his eyes and let her muscles loosen up. It would to him good to just relax for once in his life. He was usually practicing for Quidditch, trying to plan what to do after Hogwarts, or working on his homework. He thought about Ginny, and how she would take this... He had liked her a lot in sixth year, but now he just liked her as a friend.

Sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself down. "Alright. I guess we could..." She leaned back against the wall. "Well..." She knew that she couldn't deny it all the time. "Fine, I did. But you enjoyed it just as much as I did." She looked up at him. Great. That annoying smirk, again.

Luna looked at Harry for the moment and decided since they had kissed it would be ok for her to use him as a pillow. She rested her head on his chest and snuggled up next to him. She wondered what their kiss had meant to him. Well she wasn't a bad kisser if he hadn't ran away screaming or anything of the sort. She wished he would just tell her but that would be weird. She wondered why he even kissed her.

Draco moved closer to Hermione. "Yes, I did enjoy it. So lets do our love-hate thing" he grinned and kissed her again. Oh god it was so nice to have her lips on his. He felt dirty but he liked it. It was a great rush. He wondered what his father would say if he ever found it. Oh who cares? It was nice. He held her like he needed her and parted her lips with his and slipped his tongue in.


End file.
